1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to memories, and in particular relates to writing methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Memories, such as a phase change memory (PCM) or magnetoresistance random memory (MRAM), use memory cells having controllable resistance. The resistances of these kinds of memory cells are dependent on a current pulse (thereinafter named “write current”) flowing therethrough. The memory cell stores different digital values by different resistances.
This paragraph recites the physical properties of a phase change memory cell. By controlling magnitude and pulse width of the write current flowing through the phase change memory cell, the phase change memory cell is switched between a crystalline state and an amorphous state. A phase change memory cell in the amorphous state (aka “reset mode”) has a greater resistance than that in the crystalline state (aka “set mode”). Conventional techniques usually use the high resistance to represent digital data ‘1’ and the low resistance to represent digital data ‘0’. When considering a write current for an amorphous state versus a crystalline state, the write current for the amorphous state requires a greater magnitude and a shorter pulse width.
The transformation between the amorphous state and the crystalline state may be incomplete. In US Patent Publication No. US2005/0068804A1, a solution for an incomplete amorphous transformation is disclosed. This conventional technique initially provides the phase change memory cell with a write current and then verifies the resistance of the phase change memory cell. When the verification result shows that the phase change memory cell has not completely transformed to the amorphous state, the magnitude of the write current is increased. The verification and increasing write current procedure are repeated until the verification result shows that the phase change memory cell has been completely transformed to the amorphous state.
The technique of US Patent Publication No. US2005/0068804A1, however, is limited to incomplete transformation from a crystalline state to an amorphous state and not vice versa. Because the write current for the crystalline state is lower than that for the amorphous state, using the increasing write current procedure disclosed in US Patent Publication No. US2005/0068804A1 for an incomplete crystalline state may overly increase the write current, wherein the phase change memory cell may be reversed back to the amorphous state. Thus, memories with complete amorphous and crystalline transforming capabilities are called for.